toph and katara fight
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: hwy how are yall this is my second story I hope you like it let me just say that some nasty words are said in this story and thateventhoughthe2arefriendsoneisaheartbreakerslashbackstabberthisisbeforetheymeetsomeoneyou gave to read katara looses her memory


Katara woke up in the bright sun light but all that changed after a cold chill went up her spine. _Something bad is going to happen I just know it._ After everyone woke up Katara decided to cook breakfast they had eggs, apples, meat,nuts, and barries and seal jerky.

" this food tastes like crap"said Toph

" well i'm sorry , that I cannot live up to your stupid expectations."

" It's not my fault both you and your mom sucks at cooking"

Hot tears streamed down Katara's face

" don't you dare bring my mother into this"

" you can't tell me what to do and you can't do any thing to me"

Katara was silent everone was glaring daggers at Toph.

" oh no sugar queen is crying wawah"

" leave me alone Toph"

" or what you can't do anything all you are is a whimpy water bender who is a crybaby and can't cook"

" Toph leave her alone'" Yelled Sokka

" yeah" said aang

" no I won't stop because she deserves is her cooking tastes like crap she's a crappy person and most of all she's a cry baby who doesn't even deserve a mother!! she doesn't even deserve to have a family, and you know what I'm glad your mothers dead because all you do is bring her up this is the day she died "

" you don't know what it feels like Toph to loose a mother and you obviously never will"

" your right I don't but like i was saying your mom was ugly just like you and she probably smelt worse , she probably had buck teeth and looked like a hill billy like you do. Katara you are so selfish and you can't even make breakfast right , your a no good like wateer splasher who always ends up getting kidnapped or something. "

" TOPH THAT'S ENOUGH" both of the boys yelled in unison. but before they were finished Katara had run off into the forest. She had already made it to the river when Toph came up behind her with a large boulder and through it at her slender body as the rock made contact with her body she screamed as she was pinned up against a tree"

" sokka do you here that?"

" katar...a"

" wait where's Toph'

" oh no Toph is probably gonna kill her"

" we have to get to them before it's too late." They flew on appa to save time. When they got there they were amazed at what they saw. Katara was unconcious in what seemed to be some kind of earth constiner that was closing every second.

Aang jumped into action he destroyed the earth tent and went over to watch Katara.

" Katara are you ok "

" yeah I think so"

' just in time " yelled Toph

The she leaped over and kissed Aang. !!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT AN OUT RAGE

That broke Katara's heart completely ,Aang was now offically disgusted with Toph as he watched Katara run off into the woods. Sokka couldn't keep up First she made an ice wall around her a huge one and then she made an ice chamber that could not be destroyed. she layed down inside and covered it up.

The she whispered " until my heart is mended i will not leave this place.

Mean while

Aang pushed Toph off of him and followed after katara. He was shocked at what he saw he flew over the wall and stayed quiet as he heard the whispers/.

" until my heart is mended i will stay in here."

Her eyes were blank as if she was in a trance. She had the water bending mark on her for head and Yue was standing over her. When Yue left she had the mark of the moon spirit on her fore head. Aang stood in astonishment. He walked over to the chamber and looked at Katara she was crying and she could not stopped. Just then her mother appeared he looked at her and she said

" avatar aang, leave her alone for the moment she was this way when i died, her father use to tell her stories and sing songs and cheer her up when he left she got very sick , i need you and her brother to help her. she needs you more than you know and more than she knows too keep these words with you and explain to sokka what he must do you know what to do in your heart I know"

Aang carried her back to the camp with Sokka close behind.. Toph was already at the camp sitting down thinking of a way to apologize. Aang sat down and started yelling at Toph.

" Toph what did you do you know that you were wrong, you could have killed her, do you even know that...

" I'm sorry"

" say what?"

" I'm sorry, I was upset and I was moody and i wasn't me"

" what do you mean"

" well it all started las night i had a dream that a dude named acho was taking over my body and it happend and I didn't know what had happend after you guys left. "

" then I realized what happened and came back here then before you guys came i tried to figure out a way to apologize."

' apology accepted Toph " all 3 said in unison.

To be continued...


End file.
